Porque nada valgo sin tu amor
by Snapesita
Summary: Hinata quiere presentarse al Examen de Jounin que se celebra en la Villa de la Arena,CAP 4:En medio de una Prueba, hay que elaborar diversas estrategias.GaaraHinata REVIEWS plis!
1. Preludio El viaje de Hinata y la soledad...

¡¡Atención!!

**Esta historia es mía, y solamente mía; pero claro, los personajes no, son de otro, y claro pues para evitarme pleitos y demás monsergas tengo que ponerlo. Pues eso que no, Gaara no es mío, ni Hinata ni nada. Que pena...y no gano dinero escribiendo tampoco... ¡Qué timo!**

**Pairing**: Gaara/Hinata

**Capítulo 1: Preludio. El viaje de Hinata y la soledad de Gaara.**

Era la hora de partir.

Hinata Hyuuga abrió la ventana de su habitación para renovar el aire de la noche anterior. La suave brisa acarició su cara y un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda debido al cambio de temperatura que diferenciaba el interior y el exterior de la casa.

Hinata inspiró profundamente; añoraría el aroma tan característico de su villa; una mezcla de fragancias de todas las clases de flores que crecían en los prados un poco alejados de la villa y de el frescor de las zonas boscosas que crecían bordeando la entrada de la aldea, como una fortaleza natural. Quería grabar dentro de ella todas estas sensaciones que, donde iba, no existirían, al ser un paraje totalmente contrario que el que iba a abandonar ese día.

Después de vestirse y preparar el escaso equipaje que iba a llevar consigo, se dirigió hacia la sala donde le esperaba su familia para desayunar y después despedirse. Para Hinata, eso era innecesario, pero no pretendía ni mucho menos irritar a su padre.

- Buenos días, Hinata.

- Buenos días, padre...Buenos días, Hanabi-neechan.

Hinata se sentó en la parte de la mesa donde no había nadie, quedando de frente con su familia más cercana. Hanabi, su hermana menor, la brillante estudiante de la academia de Konoha, ni siquiera se digno a saludar a su hermana. Simplemente miraba su desayuno, que se hallaba intacto, con la cabeza gacha.

Hinata, después de dirigir una mirada de desconcierto a su progenitor, empezó a desayunar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para llegar a la Villa Oculta de la Arena no había más remedio que cruzar los 20 kilómetros de desierto que existían hasta llegar a la villa. Era un escondite perfecto: un paraje desolado, sin casi vegetación (si es que a unos cuantos cactus y de vez en cuando algún helecho casi quemado se puede llamar vegetación) y desprovisto de agua en kilómetros a la redonda...

Konoha había solicitado un autobús para los candidatos al examen de Jounin; Hinata pensaba que esa situación era ridícula, pues eran ninjas y después de todo para Chuunins 20 kilómetros eran recorridos en horas.

Pero después de contrastar datos, decidió que era lo más aconsejable, pues en ese tramo del desierto que separaba la villa de la Arena con las restantes aldeas era especialmente horroroso por las temperaturas, especialmente si no estabas acostumbrado a unos climas tan extremos y sin resguardo de árboles o agua. Se decía que incluso a los niños de la Villa de la Arena se les prohibía salir de los límites de la aldea, por el peligro del calor.

A Hinata le quedaba un cuarto de hora para llegar al lugar donde les recogería el autobús.

El azulado pelo de Hinata había crecido bastante desde que decidió dejárselo largo, pues Kurenai-sensei le había advertido que las jounins eran, a veces, contratadas para misiones de espionaje, por lo que era mas conveniente tenerlo largo para parecer una despreocupada civil, si la situación así lo requería. También esa decisión le daba confianza, pues así mostraría al demás clan que lograría el nivel de jounin que tanto ansiaba.

Hinata se lo recogió en una coleta baja, para que no le molestara, y salió de su habitación con la pequeña mochila que llevaría consigo al Examen. En el pasillo le esperaba su padre y su primo Neji, para despedirse.

- Hinata-sama...

- Neji-niisan -. Hinata abrazó a su primo con ternura. Su relación se había estrechado mucho desde hacia varios años, y él siempre se proclamó protector suyo; pese a las insistencias de Hinata en que ella no necesitaba tal amparo.

- Ten cuidado, Hinata. El clima es peligroso por tus ojos, no estas acostumbrada a tanta luz.

- Si, Neji, tendré cuidado.

Hinata besó a su primo en la mejilla, y se giró hacia su padre.

Hiashi-sama apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Hinata. Ella amaba a su padre, pese al abandono que sufrió en su infancia debido a la poca capacidad de lucha que demostraba; y abandonar a su clan durante casi dos meses era un autentico reto para ella, que jamás había estado fuera tanto tiempo. Le extrañaría tanto como a Neji-niisan, y como a sus compañeros.

- Ten cuidado, hija. Y hazlo lo mejor que puedas.

- No te preocupes, padre. Estaré bien.- Aunque en el fondo, no estaba demasiado segura.

Hiashi-sama y Neji la acompañaron hasta la salida de la enorme casa que pertenecía al clan. Hinata caminó hacia la entrada de la Villa, pues el autobús les esperaría allí. Después de unos metros caminando, se paró y girándose saludó desde la distancia a su padre y a su primo que aún la estaban observando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había 8 candidatos de Konoha para el Examen de Jounin, pero Hinata no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Alguno le era familiar de haberlo visto por la Villa, o en alguna reunión de Chuunin.

Faltaban escasos 4 minutos para que llegara el autobús a la entrada de la villa, y Hinata esperaba apoyada en un árbol que crecía casi apegado al muro.

El autobús llego puntual y los candidatos esperaron su turno para subir al vehículo. A pesar que el autobús era pequeño, estaba condicionado para el viaje; tenía cortinas a los lados de las ventanas para evitar la exposición del sol y tenía aire acondicionado (N.d la A.: y de serie...bueno, tienen que ir fresquitos, ¿no? XD)

Hinata eligió un sitio al final de autobús al lado de la ventana; el motor se puso en marcha.

- ¡¡Neesan!!

Hinata reconoció al instante la voz, y abrió la ventana del autobús, mientras este empezaba a moverse.

- ¡¡Hanabi-neechan!! ¡¡Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo!!- Hinata sonrío aliviada.

- ¡¡Neesan!!¡¡Machácalos sin piedad!!- exclamó Hanabi.

Hanabi agitó la mano mientras el autobús se alejaba. Ella no había estado de acuerdo que su hermana mayor fuera a la prueba de Jounin a la Villa de la Arena, pues las relaciones de ambas aldeas no se habían aun arreglado del todo desde el ataque sufrido hacia años por la Arena.

Para Hinata era un problema menos en que pensar; lo que menos le gustaba eran las disputas. Saludó a su hermana con la mano, y después volvió a cerrar la ventana.

Ahora lo único que importaba era la prueba. Lo más importante.

Sus técnicas habían mejorado notablemente, e incluso aprendió alguna de ellas gracias a Naruto. Por ejemplo, él le había enseñado una técnica que consistía en crear decenas de copias suyas sin gastar demasiado chakra. Y esa técnica le iba a servir en la Prueba para poder golpear con mayor efecto, combinado al Byakugan, a sus oponentes.

El autobús no tardó en adentrarse en el bosque; las robustas y abundantes ramas de los árboles hicieron desaparecer poco a poco la vista de la Villa. Hinata tapó su ventana con la cortina, apenada, y se dispuso a dormir para descansar y guardar fuerzas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Villa de la Arena finalizaba los últimos detalles de la Prueba de Jounin. Todo tenía que estar perfecto y acorde con lo previsto, pues las relaciones que tenía con la mayoria de las otras Villas Ocultas, no eran muy favorables.

Este año los candidatos de la Arena al nivel de Jounin eran escasos, pese a que el tratado de paz con Konoha ayudó a que aumentaran sus efectivos militares como antes. Entre los candidatos estaba Gaara del Desierto, un ninja que tenia buena fama por su poder y mala fama por su actitud.

Gaara era el hijo del anterior Kazekage, que nunca tuvo mucho apoyo de su pueblo debido a la técnica de posesión que ejecutó en Gaara. Desde pequeño, Gaara fue el terror de los aldeanos, pues debido al demonio que le poseía, tenia una actitud introvertida e inestable, y cada ataque de inseguridad provocaba una nueva muerte, consentida por el Kazekage, que excusaba ese comportamiento diciendo que el niño era el arma que protegía a la Aldea.

- Hola Gaara...

Gaara, que estaba mirando a la multitud reunida en la entrada de la Aldea miró de reojo a su hermana mayor.

- Temari...

- ¿No vas a venir a conocer a los otros candidatos? Los de Konoha no tardarán en llegar, alo mejor encuentras a algún amigo tuyo...

- Todos ya han pasado de nivel, lo hicieron un año después de Kankuro y tú. No debí tardar tanto en presentarme.- se reprochó Gaara.

Había pasado una racha de desequilibrio, pues Sukaku intentó volver a adueñarse de la mente de Gaara, y tuvieron que retenerlo con jutsus poderosos para que no se descontrolara y arrasara la Aldea. Cuando volvió a la normalidad, Sukaku entró en un letargo que permitió a Gaara dormir más de lo que nunca había hecho.

Temari estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, y notaba el cambio que había experimentado Gaara desde que tuvo aquel combate, años atrás, con aquel chico rubio de Konoha.

- No estabas en forma aún; además ahora controlas totalmente la arena, y has mejorado aún más si cabe...además, siendo tú no tendrás ninguna dificultad para pasar de nivel.

- No te preocupes, oniichan. – Temari apoyó una mano en la ancha espalda de Gaara.

Se había hecho muy alto, tanto o más que Kankuro; ambos estaban de acuerdo de que cada vez se parecía más a su padre, físicamente, aunque su actitud se había hecho mucho más manejable y alguna vez le habían pillado sonriéndole a un perro o a algún niño lo suficientemente valiente como para acercársele.

Pero respecto a relaciones con otros chicos o chicas de su edad, la capacidad social revivida de Gaara había sido totalmente anulada por la actitud de la Aldea entera. No eran capaces de olvidar el pasado...su pasado. No podrían olvidar al niño homicida que rondaba por la noche en la Aldea, matando sin humanidad a cualquiera que osara molestarlo, y sin mostrar ningún signo de arrepentimiento o culpa.

Lejos de irritarlo o entristecerlo, Gaara lo admitió con total normalidad; para él era justo que lo rechazaran después de todo el terror que les hizo pasar.

Aunque Temari sabía en el fondo que le dolía, pues sin contar a sus hermanos y poca gente más, nadie quería pasar su tiempo a su lado; y menos compañía femenina.

- Será mejor que me acerque a la puerta principal; seguro que nos darán una charla para introducirnos en la Primera Prueba de pasado mañana. Luego nos vemos...

- Hasta lue...

Gaara ya había desaparecido entre el gentío a gran velocidad; Temari suspiró con pesar. La soledad de Gaara le preocupada. ¿Estaría condenado a permanecer solo durante toda su vida?

- ¡Temari-san!

- ¿Qué quieres, Zaki-san?

- El consejo quiere que vayas a la reunión sobre la Prueba de Jounin. Recuerda que eres una de las organizadoras de la segunda prueba.

- De acuerdo, vamos. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Kankuro?

- No lo hemos encontrado aun y...

- ¡¡SIEMPRE SE ESTA ESCAQUEANDO DEL TRABAJO!!¡¡CONDENADO!!

Zaki-san y Temari se pusieron rumbo al Edificio central de la Villa, mientras Temari aún farfullaba alguna lindeza sobre su hermano mayor. Antes de entrar al edificio, echo una mirada hacia la entrada principal, y luego entró.

Definitivamente... Gaara no se merecía estar solo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno...esto... Éste es mi primer fic de Naruto, y de todo en general. Me llamo Snapesita, soy de Valencia, tengo 18 años y soy muy friki de esta serie, sobretodo de Naruto, de Gaara y de Hinata.

Hace algunos meses leí varios fic de Gaara/Hinata que aparecieron aquí, en , pero en inglés, y me pareció tan buena pareja (rara, pero muy interesante) que me puse a divagar una historia con la que poder debutar en esto del Fanfiction.

Aunque os parezca corto el capitulo, es mejor que una GRAN parrafada nada mas empezar una historia, y así no os cansáis nada mas empezar.

No sé si habrá parejas futuras, dejando aparte la principal, puede que Itachi salga mucho mas adelante para interferir (el Itachi/Hinata ha aparecido de vez en cuando...estos ingleses).

Si tenéis algo que decirme sobre la historia; si os ha gustado mucho, poco o nada; que mejoraríais; que os gustaría que pasase... cosas así, ya sabéis que es lo que hay que hacer...MANDAR REVIEWS!!

Me ayudaran a hacerme una idea de la gente que lee mi fic, y podré entrar en ciertos temas y en algunos otros no, porque no os gustan o porque no dan juego y es topicazo, aunque hay cosas que se de antemano que van a pasar pero modificar la historia un poco para que agrade es importante. Y no voy a cambiar la pareja inicial, así que la gente que espere que salga Naruto, y Hinata vaya detrás, pues sintiéndolo mucho debería irse a leer otro de los maravillosos fanfics que hay aquí de esa pareja. (Y eso que a mi me pirra tb). Bueno, gracias por leerme.

Un beso,

Snapesita


	2. ¡Tu cara me suena El honor mancillado de...

¡¡Atención!!

**Esta historia es mía, y solamente mía; pero claro, los personajes no, son de otro, y claro pues para evitarme pleitos y demás monsergas tengo que ponerlo. Pues eso que no, Gaara no es mío, ni Hinata ni nada. Que pena...y no gano dinero escribiendo tampoco... ¡Qué timo!**

**Pairing**: Gaara/Hinata

**Capítulo 2: ¡Tu cara me suena! El honor mancillado de Hinata**

Hinata bajó del autobús lentamente admirando lo que tenia delante; había mucha gente reunida en la entrada de la Aldea de la Arena. Había candidatos de todas las Aldeas Ocultas, aunque de la que más había era de Konoha.

Algo dentro de su cabeza (llamada Desesperanza) le dijo que aquello no iba a ser nada fácil, y se sintió de repente fuera de lugar.

Para ganar un poco de confianza se dirigió hacia el grupo de Konoha que se había instalado felizmente en la sombra que daba el muro de la entrada de la Villa. Un grupo de tres chicas vestidas, si se podría decir que eso era para vestirse, con unas faldas muy cortas negras y tops verdes le saludaron con la cabeza. No las conocía ni de vista; cosa normal porque su padre no estaría muy contento que su hija tuviera amistades así. Sin embargo, Hinata iba con un conjunto muy parecido, pero en azul y era un conjunto de una pieza, con mangas cortas dejando los hombros al aire y una falda un poco mas recatada.

Se dirigió a ellas.

-Hola...

-¡Hola! Qué calor hace aquí, ¿verdad? En Konoha es impensable, con tanto árbol alrededor. Pero... ¡Anda! ¡Si eres una Hyuuga! – respondió una de ellas.

-¡Entonces debes de ser realmente fuerte! ¡He oído cosas increíbles de vuestras habilidades! – exclamó otra.

-¡Seguro que patearás el trasero a todas esas insolentes Chuunins de la Arena! ¡Se lo tienen muy creído, como se celebra aquí la Prueba! – le indicó la tercera.

-Sí, bueno...Entonces ahora nos veremos en la reunión de la Prueba...adiós.

"Y saber que esta gente es Chuunin...me gustaría saber como diablos llegaron a serlo. No, mejor no quiero saberlo". Hinata sacudió la cabeza; decidió que era mejor estar sola, que mal acompañada con gente así.

Se apoyó en una esquina donde daba apenas un poco de sombra, y miró al grupo de Konoha que estaba siendo alborotado por las tres chicas, y le lanzaban miradas de fascinación y respeto. Varios shinobis de otras Aldeas, al escuchar los gritos de las chicas, se giraban a mirarla con ojos fisgones. A Hinata le entró repentinamente una gran curiosidad la apariencia de sus propios pies, porque no dejó de mirárselos hasta que un Jounin de la Arena apareció y les indicó que le siguieran a uno de los edificios del centro de la Villa, para poder comentarles la Prueba que iban a realizar dentro de dos días.

* * *

La reunión terminó al mediodía; la Villa había tenido la amabilidad de acogerlos en diversas residencias de la Villa sin gasto alguno por parte de los candidatos. Ello aumentaría las expectativas de mejorar las relaciones entre las Aldeas.

Al ser el día de la llegada de todos los candidatos, la Villa de la Arena les invitó a comer en un gran banquete.

Hinata no sabía exactamente dónde debería ponerse; suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era colocarse con los de Konoha, arriesgándose a ser el centro de la atención. Al sentarse, se percató que a su lado mismo de la mesa, estaban sentándose la mayor parte de los shinobis de la Arena.

-¿Es qué no podéis poneros en otra parte?

-Eso, nos molestáis con vuestra presencia, arenosos.

-¡Qué pintas llevan! Con tanta venda, parecen momias, jajajaja

Hinata vio como las tres chicas de Konoha se sentaban a su lado, lanzando comentarios vejatorios a los candidatos de la Arena. Estos, les lanzaban miradas, si bien no amenazantes del todo, más bien una de cuando estas soportando una situación que te sobrepasa más de lo permitido. Dicho en otras palabras, los ninjas de la Arena no gozaban de ser pacientes, mejor dicho, no lo eran en absoluto.

-Ay, Dios mío...

Una guerra mundial se estaba desarrollando en silencio y Hinata tenía la suerte de estar en medio de ella. Pensó seriamente la idea de cambiarse de lugar, y sentarse en la otra punta de la sala; pero por otro lado, los ninjas de la Arena estaban tan susceptibles que le dio miedo moverse del sitio por si les provocaba sin querer.

Pasaron escasos minutos, los cuales fueron como siglos para Hinata, y de repente un ninja de la Arena se levantó con no muy buenas intenciones hacia el grupo de Konoha; sin embargo, no llegó a levantarse del todo, pues una mano delgada y pálida le paró en seco.

-Será mejor que te calmes, y te concentres en comer...

-...D-de acuerdo...Gaara-san.

Gaara se sentó enfrente mismo de Hinata, y dejó a su lado la gran calabaza. En el ambiente, de repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral; ese tipo de silencio que solo aparece en sitios como en los cementerios.

* * *

Si los humanos fuéramos como los animales, gobernados por los impulsos, nuestra protagonista habría realizado tres volteretas, se habría lanzado por la ventana más próxima y habría alcanzado al autobús de vuelta a Konoha; por desgracia, Hinata era una de las personas más razonables que te podrías tirar a la cara.

Si no fuera porque su respiración se había acelerado y sus piernas tiritaban, podrías confundirla perfectamente con una estatua de mármol blanco. Sus ojos, clavados al frente, mirando a un lugar no definido; quizás mirando a Gaara, que calmadamente (ya estaba suficientemente acostumbrado) estaba comiendo el ramen especial que se hacia en su Aldea; o quizás estaba rememorando la primera vez que lo vio, años atrás, utilizando su técnica para matar a un miembro de otro equipo ninja...

La gente, como si se hubiera dado una orden silenciosa, se fue alejando poco a poco del sitio donde estaba Gaara y Hinata; incluidos, los candidatos de Konoha y las tres odiosas chicas. Al contrario de ellos, Hinata no se movió del lugar; porque no podía, que si no...

Tras unos minutos en el infinito, la voz de Gaara trajo a la chica de vuelta a la cruda realidad: estaba en la Prueba de Jounin en una Villa inhóspita, y estaba comiendo con un psicópata con la palabra "amor" tatuada en la frente.

-Um... ¿estás bien?

-¿Ah?... ¡Ah, sí, sí, estoy b-bien!

-Estás un poco algo, mujer...

-La verdad, es que no tengo mucha...hambre...em... ¿qué p-pasa?

Gaara miraba fijamente a Hinata en los ojos; ella tampoco podía dejar de observarlos; se clavaban como cuchillos y le era imposible retirar la mirada.

De repente, miró más abajo; instintivamente ella se tapó el pecho con los brazos.

"Hentai..."

-Estoy mirando tu bandana...Eres de la Hoja...

-Ah, sí...

-Me suena tu cara, y tus ojos...sí, esos ojos... los conozco, los he visto antes.

-Soy Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata pareció relajarse de repente. "Anda, si se acuerda de mí y todo...Y yo que pensaba que mi presencia pasaría inadvertida..."

El Clan Hyuuga era el más prestigioso y antiguo de Konoha; todos los años en la academia ninja entraban candidatos de la familia, tanto de la principal como de la derivada, así que generaciones enteras se graduaban y entraban a la academia dejando su marca de ingenio y destreza.

Personas como su padre, su primo Neji y ella misma eran conocidas más allá de la villa, gracias o por culpa de la historia que arrastran de sus ancestros. Y todo eso conlleva reputación, respeto...y peligro.

"Pero, ¡por otra parte!..." se recordó de repente ella, poniendo en tensión su cuerpo otra vez, "si se acuerda de mi, no es nada bueno...este tipo es peligroso; si la toma conmigo, puedo tener graves problemas..."

- ¿Hinata-san?

- Bueno, e-estoy llena. Creo que me voy a ir a mi hotel, para descansar y e-eso...

- Antes de que te vayas... ¿Tu primo Neji...ya pasado de nivel?

- Em...sí, claro. "¿Y este interés hacia Neji?"

Gaara mostró síntomas de decepción.

- Pensaba que si estabas aquí, él también estaría. La última vez que lo vi, fue luchando contra Naruto en las finales del Examen de Chuunin en vuestra Villa. Me impresionó su técnica Kaiten, y cuando , esa maestría...Es el más fuerte de vuestro clan, supongo...

"Oh..."

Hinata bajó la cabeza; le había extrañado ese interés por ella, y ahora lo entendía. Neji era entonces, pese a pertenecer a la rama derivada y no poseer las más exclusivas técnicas, un ninja mucho más sobresaliente que ella, y así lo observó todo el mundo. Ella era una don nadie, que anteponía sus sentimientos a la lucha. Una persona débil...Eso es lo que los ojos de Gaara le decían.

En todo este tiempo, nunca le había importado hablar de ese tema, e incluso una vez aclarado con Neji, nunca se sintió mal por aquello. Simplemente, lo tomó como una dura experiencia que debía evitar para el futuro.

Pero, ahora... "¿Por qué me siento tan mal por aquello? Eso ya lo había olvidado, y carece de importancia ahora...Pero...me siento...mal. Este chico me hace sentir mal con una sola mirada...Es demasiado...fuerte... ¡Todo lo que no soy yo!"

Hinata se levantó sin mostrar signos de responder, y menos de despedirse de Gaara. Simplemente caminó firmemente hacia una de las puertas laterales a la sala, y la cerró detrás de sí con delicadeza.

No se paró a pensar qué pensaría Gaara de ella, si le había sorprendido o molestado; hizo desaparecer de su cabeza la idea de Gaara unos años antes cuando su carácter perturbador era notable en el examen de Chuunin.

Ni siquiera se percató de las miradas extrañadas de su alrededor, y sólo volvió a ser ella misma en la habitación del hotel.

Se asomó a la ventana, sentada, con los brazos apoyados en la repisa.

"Qué...mal"

- Ahora me sentiré mal conmigo misma...Después de todo, él no ha estado estos años en Konoha para ver cómo me entrenado de duro...Además, sólo ha comentado algo a mi primo...y su talento es indudable, es inútil que lo niegue.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

- Pero, ¿quién se cree que es? Cuando se ha referido a mi combate contra Neji, parecía que ni siquiera hubiera luchado; como si fuera un pelele. ¡Odio que no se fije en mí porque soy una mujer y...!

"Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Quería decir fijen...claro...él me importa un...Esto no me va a aturdir; tengo que estar preparada para esta prueba; mi clan espera mucho de mí, porque confían en mi habilidad."

La pobre Hinata suspiró con resignación.

- Lo malo es que si no confío en mí misma, estaré en la misma situación.

"Viéndolo de ese modo, si fuera confiada en mí misma no me habría ido de esa manera tan poco elegante...Y aunque estaba enfadada, ahora tengo un miedo de volver a cruzármelo..."

- Buenas...

A escasos centímetros de la nariz de Hinata se hallaba una chica de la Arena, con un singular peinado consistente en cuatro coletas: dos altas y dos bajas. Hinata la reconoció en cuanto retrocedió unos cuantos metros por puro reflejo (ninja). Era la hermana mayor de Gaara.

"Oh, no. ¿La habrá enviado Gaara para eliminarme por haberme ido así?" pensó. Segundos después, explotó interiormente con rabia. "¿¡Tan poca cosa cree que soy que no viene personalmente él!?"

- Perdona que interrumpa tus pensamientos, pero...Anda, si eres la chica Hyuuga. Supongo que no te acordarás de mí, soy Temari, la hermana de Gaara...Soy la responsable de la primera prueba del Examen de Jounin, y venia a presentarme...

Hinata dejó la rabia para más tarde, y miró aturdida a Temari.

- ¿A mí?

- Es que me dijeron que estabas aquí, y como ya me he presentado a los de tu Villa, preferí terminar de saludar a todos.

- Gracias...eres muy amable.

- De nada, mujer. Si tienes alguna duda, me puedes buscar y preguntarme lo que quieras...Por cierto, ¿tienes novio?

En el rostro de Hinata se dibujó una expresión entre sorpresa y temor: sorpresa por la pregunta, y un insólito temor debido a quien le estaba haciendo esa pregunta: la HERMANA de Gaara.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Que si tienes pareja, ya sabes, a tu edad ya empezáis a salir con uno y con otro...

- ¡Yo no soy de esa clase de mujer...soy muy joven para hacer esas cosas!

- Estupendo...nn

- (Glubs)...óò...esto...pero yo...

Temari saltó fuera de la ventana, y recorrió un poco del tejado de la casa más cercana, que era un poco más baja que el hotel. Hinata se asomó apresurada, quería aclarar el tema.

- ¡Espera un momento, Temari-san!

- ¡Nos veremos dentro de dos días...preciosa!o ¡Jojojo!

- ¡Temari-saaaaaan, espera! – exclamó Hinata; pero Temari estaba demasiado lejos para oírla.

De golpe, se sentó en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos, y los ojos llorosos. ¿Habría sido mejor contestar otra cosa, haberse pensado mejor la respuesta? Todo fue tan de repente...

"¡Aaah! ¡Esto no me huele demasiado bien!...O una de dos: o Temari-san quiere emparejarme con su hermano...o...quiere emparejarme con ella. ¡Con una mujer! ¡Kya! Bueno no tengo nada en contra de las lesbianas, su modo de amar es tan correcto como el heterosexual...**PERO YO NO SOY LESBIANA**"

* * *

Temari saltaba de tejado en tejado en dirección a su casa, cerca del centro de la Villa. Sonreía para sí muy convencida de lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¡Eh, Temari-chaaaaan!

- Ah, Kankuro... ¿Dónde te has metido en todo el día?

Kankuro estaba sentado en el tejado del edificio donde estaban las oficinas de la Villa de la Arena. A su lado, yacía su marioneta enrollada en vendas.

Temari se posó a su lado, y apoyó sus manos en la cintura. Emitió un resoplido lleno de indignación, y le reprendió a Kankuro:

- ¡Eres de lo que no hay, hermano! ¡Desapareces, y no sabemos donde estas!

- Tampoco es para ponerse así...

- ¿Sabías qué día era hoy? ¡Hoy era la llegada de los candidatos al examen de Jounin!, y como no estabas, ¡yo sola he tenido que presentarme a los candidatos. A cada una de las Villas reunidas aquí!

- ¿Entonces para qué te quejas? Todo ha salido bien, ¿no? A ti se te da mejor las relaciones humanas...- Temari le dio un rápido golpe en la cabeza- ¡OUCH!

Temari se alejó saltando de tejado en tejado, enfurruñada.

- ¡Hombres! ¿Quién los entiende?

Ella vivía con Gaara, en un piso bastante amplio que les ofrecieron después del nombramiento del nuevo Kazekage, por ser descendientes del anterior jefe de la Villa. Kankuro se fue a vivir solo, en un piso más pequeño, cerca del de sus hermanos, para estar comunicados.

"¿ Habrá llegado ya Gaara de la comida?"

Entró por la ventana más próxima, que era la de la habitación de Gaara. El interior de la casa estaba oscuro así que pensó que no habría llegado aún.

Cerró la ventana detrás de si, y emprendió el camino hacia el salón en mitad de la oscuridad.

A consecuencia de estar totalmente a oscuras, no reparó en una forma negra que ese hallaba tumbada en el suelo.

Patada. Una voz grave irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación:

- Cuidado...

- Anda, si estabas ya aquí...Creí que te quedarías un rato más en el banquete.

- ¿Para qué? Si me miraban como si fuera a...

Temari le interrumpió con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

- Mientras tú estabas aquí tumbado y triste, tu hermana mayor ha ido a presentarse a la heredera de los Hyuuga...Creo que la conocerás,¿te acuerdas de cuando fuimos por primera vez al Examen de C...?

- He hablado con ella mientras comía...aunque se fue muy pronto...le habrá sentado mal la comida...no estaba muy apetecible, la verdad...

Temari se abalanzó sobre Gaara, con los ojos muy abiertos, fuera de sus órbitas, muy emocionada por lo que acababa de decir su hermano.

- ¿¡Sííí!?¿De qué habéis hablado?¿Te ha sonreído?¿Qué...?

La arena que protegía a Gaara creó una capa entre ella y él, elevando a Temari como en una especie de plataforma arenosa. Gaara podía manipular la arena cada vez más fácilmente, e incluso podía tener contacto físico con otra persona; pero la reacción de su hermana fue tan repentina, que creó una capa protectora por puro reflejo. Era algo que a veces le pasaba. Temari estaba acostumbrada.

La voz de Gaara reflejó un poco su desconfianza por la actitud de su hermana sobre su breve conversación con la chica de la Hoja.

- Ella ya estaba comiendo cuando llegué, y la reconocí por los ojos. Pero ahí acabó todo, porque le estaba hablando de su primo Neji, y se fue de una manera que aun no logró de comprender...

Temari se quedó pensativa mirando a Gaara, y de pronto, pegó un grito de enfado, y empezó a pegar golpes y patadas a la capa de arena que protegía a Gaara.

- ¿C"MO SE TE HA OCURRIDO HABLAR DE SU PRIMO DELANTE DE ELLA DE ESA MANERA?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡ En la familia Hyuuga hay dos ramas, una principal que es de donde salen todos los herederos y los jefes del clan; y la rama derivada que tienen como función proteger a los ninjas de la familia principal y sus técnicas!

Temari se "bajó" de la plataforma arenosa, y abrió la ventana de sopetón, dejando entrar algunos rayos de sol, que dejaron medio ciego a Gaara. Ella se asomó, pero siguió sermoneando a Gaara.

- Seguro que pusiste a Neji Hyuuga por los cielos, por su talento como shinobi; pero recuerda que Hinata es la heredera y que ella también tiene mucho poder.

- No parece muy poderosa, cuando la miré por primera vez temblaba como una hoja al viento.

- Lo bueno de ser mujer es que te subestiman muy pronto, y luego te es más fácil aprovecharte de la seguridad de tu contrincante. Y eso si le sumas la belleza que desprende esa chica...Tiene una piel blanca y delicada que le hace parecer débil y vulnerable...jujujuju...pobre ignorante...

"Está loca", se dijo Gaara.

- Bueno, pues dentro de dos días veremos cómo de fuerte es tu protegida.

- Ya verás, seguro que se guarda algún as en la manga nn.

Temari volvió a salir por la ventana; mientras Gaara se apoyaba en la pared fregándose los ojos, pues le escocían de la luz.

Se acordó de la cara que puso Hinata cuando empezó a nombrar a Neji, y su habilidad. Imponía bastante su mirada...

"Y tenia un buen culo..." Gaara se volvió a tumbar.

* * *

Hinata se hallaba medio escondida entre las sábanas de su cama. Rezaba a cualquier ser superior que estuviese de humor para escuchar sus plegarias. Todos estos acontecimientos le estaban dando muchos dolores de cabeza...

Se juró a sí misma que Gaara pagaría caro su desprecio hacia ella, y le demostraría lo que valía su talento...ganándole en el examen. O al menos lo intentaría.

Entonces...si estaba tan decidida,¿ por qué estaba llorando como una magdalena?...En fin...

* * *

Yupiii...alguien ha leído mi fic nn...Aunque 2 son amigas mías, pero eso también se agradece nnU.

Agradezco sus reviews a Goettia, a Sassech ( se escribe asin?), a Milerna (que maja n.n), a Xoni Newcomer y su extenso review (si si haz ese fic que mola mucho òó) y a Yuna que sin ella no sabría que tenia que quitar no se qué de opciones para que hasta el panadero sin poner su contraseña en , pudiese mandarme reviews. Gracias, querida afición!!


	3. Empieza la Primera Prueba

¡¡Atención!!

**Esta historia es mía, y solamente mía; pero claro, los personajes no, son de otro, y claro pues para evitarme pleitos y demás monsergas tengo que ponerlo. Pues eso que no, Gaara no es mío, ni Hinata ni nada. Que pena...y no gano dinero escribiendo tampoco... ¡Qué timo!**

**Pairing**: Gaara/Hinata

**Capítulo 3: Empieza la primera prueba. Temari, ¡celestina!**

Por las mañanas, la Villa de la Arena es un lugar tranquilo y sosegado. Sus habitantes, mayormente mercaderes, empezaban sus horas laborables sin montar mucho griterío; así mismo, entre los escasos árboles que junto el hotel donde Hinata estaba hospedada, los pájaros entonaban un canto tímido, como temiendo que su melodía rompiera el silencio que reinaba en el resto del pueblo.

Hinata se despertó de un descanso suave, sin sueños extraños. A la izquierda de la cama, que estaba orientada hacia la pared donde ocupaba su parte central una gran ventana, entraban los primeros rayos de luz, del que iba a ser más tarde, culpable del abrasador calor de la zona.

Se vistió lentamente, ajustándose la ropa delante de un espejo que colgaba de la pared. Se sorprendía a sí misma con su actitud esa mañana. Cuando abrió la ventana para que se ventilara la habitación, y un aire cálido le llegó al rostro, frunció el ceño con determinación.

Hoy era un día importante, un día grande. Hoy empezaba la primera Prueba del Examen, y su venganza empezaba aquí. No le importaba en qué consistía el Examen si podía enfrentarse a Gaara; no iba perder de todos modos.

- ¡Ánimo Hinata!- se dijo a sí misma.

- ¡Eso!

-¡Ah! ¡Temari-san!

Temari miraba a Hinata desde la calle; ella y algunos curiosos que pasaban por esa misma calle, y que oyeron el júbilo de Hinata. La hermana de Gaara vestía un bonito vestido de minifalda color rojo, sin duda el color de la villa de la Arena.

Hinata recordó que ella era una de las responsables de la Primera Prueba. ¿No debería estar preparando los últimos detalles de la Prueba?

- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué estas esperando?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Vamos, baja! ¡Nos vamos ya!

Hinata bajó las escaleras del hotel lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir, vio a Temari sonriéndole con ternura, y haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se acercase.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata…Lo que pasó dos días antes con Temari, y su conversación un tanto desafortunada, cambió las prioridades del día.

Antes de empezar el Examen tenia que hablar con Temari sobre esa conversación, no le gustaría dejar esas cosas sin aclarar, y provocar un malentendido.

Hinata, con paso apresurado, pronto estuvo al lado de Temari.

- Temari-san, el otro día…

Temari le interrumpió con voz risueña:

- Buenos días, Hinata-chaaaaan, espero que estés animada para la prueba de hoy nn.

- Em, sí, claro que lo estoy. Pero quería hablarte de…

Temari una vez más interrumpió a Hinata, pero su cara cambió de expresión. Parecía algo apenada.

- ¡Yo también quiero hablarte de algo! Verás he estado hablando con mi hermano, y me enterado del desgraciado malentendido que ha provocado y…

- ¿Qué? Esto…

¡Se había olvidado de eso! "Almenos parece que no se lo tomó muy mal el pelirrojo"

- Está muy apesadumbrado por haber menospreciado, inconscientemente, tu habilidad como ninja. ¡Por favor, perdónale…es que está tan solo, y necesitado que…!

Temari agarró con fuerza las manos de Hinata, con los ojos brillantes. Hinata estaba como hipnotizada mirando los ojos de la otra chica. Ambas hacían una pareja bastante teatral con esa pose.

Unos pájaros que pasaron cerca de ellas, rompieron el hechizo de Temari sobre Hinata.

Su voz sonó realmente convencida aunque sin odio.

- Lo siento, pero aun no puedo. Aunque no es culpa suya pero, es una espina en mi corazón.

- Hinata-chan…yo…¡¡ MALDITO BOCAZAS!!¡¡LO MATARÉ, LE HARÉ EN PEDAZOS, ASÍ CHAS CHAS CHAS!!

Temari interpretó el "supuesto" descuartizamiento de su hermano, con tanta devoción que Hinata no pudo resistir esbozar una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa desde que estaba en esta Villa.

"Aunque no debería sonreír ante algo tan macabro…"

Caminaron a un ritmo bastante relajado, cruzando las calles que poco a poco se iban llenando de gente, que iban a hacer sus tareas diurnas. Hinata reconoció que ese estado de sosiego no lo podría encontrar en Konoha. Al contrario de la Arena, la villa de Konoha estaba llena de vida, sobretodo en el centro de la aldea, y a veces era difícil transitar sin cruzarte a montones de personas.

Temari le llevó hacia un sector de la Aldea, bastante apartado, donde se erguía un muro gigantesco.

Hinata estaba sobrecogida; ¿qué podría ser tan importante para construir un muro tan grandioso? Dirigió una mirada asombrada a Temari, y ella le sonrió enigmáticamente.

Gaara miraba hacia el muro sin interés. No sería la primera vez que cruzaba esa muralla; varias noches aburridas había visitado su otra parte, como mera diversión. Además que era lo suficientemente entretenido y a la vez, él entrenaba con su defensa de arena.

Pero como nunca comentaba nada a sus hermanos ni a nadie sobre sus actividades nocturnas (esto no acaba de sonar bien), el conocimiento sobre lo hallado en la otra parte del muro le daba muchísima ventaja sobre los demás candidatos.

"Sí, posiblemente sea hacer trampa…pero, así es la vida"

Acababan de llegar dos shinobis de la Lluvia, cuando Gaara se percató que los ninjas de Konoha aun no habían llegado. "Supongo que como grupo más numeroso querrán llegar todos juntos o algo así"

Nada más pensar eso, los ninjas de Konoha hicieron su aparición; todos juntos, hablando entre ellos, con una actitud muy optimista. Parecían muy seguros de sí mismos, e intimidaban por su número a otros candidatos. La fama de Konoha y de sus ninjas era bien conocida, y al ser tantos, las posibilidades de los otros shinobis se reducían.

Pero Gaara se reía por dentro de su arrogancia; quizás tuvieran mucha habilidad o técnicas, pero en el desierto lo mas importante era la resistencia y la paciencia. Y Gaara tenía esas dos cualidades muy bien desarrolladas.

* * *

Temari y Hinata llegaron 2 minutos mas tarde después de la llegada triunfal de los ninjas de Konoha. Éstos, se extrañaron que la heredera de los Hyuuga de Konoha estuviera acompañada de una ninja de la Arena, pero no fueron pocos los que saludaron a la chica.

Dejándola en su grupo, Temari se alejó de ella con una dramática despedida consistente en dos abrazos largos, ánimos para la realización de la prueba, y otros dos abrazos que fueron interrumpidos porque Kankuro la agarró por una de las coletas; La soltó a los 10 metros.

- ¡No hacia falta ser tan animal, Kankuro!

- ¡Y tu podrías no avergonzar tanto a Hinata-chan!, y de paso…¡¡a nosotros!!

- ¿Que yo qué?... ¡Kankuro, allí está Gaara! Vamos a desearle suerte…

Temari corrió al encuentro de su hermano menor, quien tapaba su cara con una mano, pues había contemplado la despedida de su hermana mayor a la chica de Konoha, con un sentimiento de vergüenza (increíble, oye).

"Pero si eso precisamente es lo que le sobra…suerte" pensó lógicamente Kankuro, pues no estaban hablando de un ninja cualquiera, sino de Gaara. "Seguro que ya sabe de qué va la prueba y todo; vete a saber lo que hará por las noches"

Mientras Temari abrazaba con entusiasmo a su hermano menor, Kankuro se dirigió a Gaara con unas palabras honestas:

- Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, espero que no te comportes como un perturbado.

Y se alejó hacia un lugar algo elevado para anunciar la Primera Prueba. Gaara no mostró ningún gesto de asombro o de dolor por el comentario de su hermano, pero Temari le consoló.

- Ya sabes que no quería decir eso, pero es que nos preocupa que estés solo en una prueba de esta clase…Prométeme que no pelearas sino es necesario. Y si sientes algún síntoma de…eso que-ya-sabes, quiero que lo comuniques enseguida.

- No creo que eso ocurra…y…

Temari le interrumpió con severidad.

- Hazlo por nosotros, Gaara…Simplemente eso.

Gaara sencillamente asintió con resignación, y su hermana se giró en dirección hacia donde se hallaba Kankuro que había llamado la atención de los candidatos para que le prestaran atención. Pero se paró de repente, y añadió:

- Gaara-kun… ¿no tendrás tendencias homosexuales, verdad?

- …!!!

Kankuro, viendo que los candidatos habían guardado ya silencio para escucharlo, decidió empezar a describir la clase de prueba que habían seleccionado como la primera de ese Examen. Tomó aliento, y solo pudo decir:

- Esta prueba… (¿Pero que coño?)

El terreno arenoso se movió debajo de los pies de todos los presentes con una especie de sacudida, que anuló el equilibrio de más de uno. Los candidatos de la Arena de giraron alarmados hacia Gaara, que había enrojecido moderadamente mientras, en el suelo, su hermana parecía algo asustada. Un leve tic provocaba el temblor de la boca de Gaara.

- ¿Cómo osas….?

- Jo, Gaara-kun, no soportas ni una broma…- pronunció melosamente Temari. Y añadió con un tono pícaro: Entonces, si eres un hombre hecho y derecho más te vale disculparte con Hinata-chan y atraerla hacia ti.

Temari desapareció, y reapareció al lado de Kankuro, que no salía de su estupor, y preguntaba con la mirada a su hermana que diablos había hecho para enfurecer tan repentinamente a su hermano; quien los observaba con una expresión enfurecida desde lo lejos.

- Kankuro…prosigue…juju

- (Están todos locos aquí) Ejem…bueno, si…como estaba tratando de decir (antes de este espectáculo)…esta prueba es la primera de las tres que componen este examen. Pero – prosiguió- y que esto quede claro, no es la más fácil ni la más corta de duración. Así que iros haciendo a la idea de que a los 5 minutos el mal rato haya pasado. Los jounins no descansan, siempre están alerta y no importa lo que dure una misión, ni los peligros, no pueden retroceder ante nada.

Dicho esto, Temari tomó la palabra.

- Este muro contiene una extensa zona del desierto al este de la Aldea; antiguamente lo amurallaron por seguridad, pero con el tiempo y las costumbres ninja, la hemos adoptado como campo de entrenamiento de máximo nivel.

Sacando de algún bolsillo secreto de su vestido un mapa, les enseñó el territorio que ocupaba el muro con respecto a la aldea. Su tamaño era el triple de la aldea. Después, tomó aliento y alzó más la voz:

- Escucharme bien. La prueba empieza hoy, por la mañana, y terminará mañana por la tarde. Si sois inteligentes y conscientes de vuestra situación, rechazareis la idea de eliminar candidatos para obtener ventaja en futuras pruebas, aunque las peleas no están prohibidas. Si habéis observado bien el muro, las escasas plantas y el mismo viento han ido deteriorando los ladrillos; y los ninjas de la Arena no permitimos el paso de nadie ahí dentro sin autorización, ni vigilamos el desarrollo del hábitat, por lo cual pocos han visto lo que hay dentro contenido y como ha evolucionado.

Todo esto lo dijo con el gesto fruncido para convencer a aquellos que eran ingenuos del peligro de que aquello no iba a ser coser y cantar. Pero suavizó sus rasgos, para seguir con un tono mas calmado:

- Si alguien quiere abandonar, ahora es el momento. La prueba empezará de inmediato.

Ambos hermanos se alejaron del grupo de Chuunins y se acercaron al muro para hablar con los demás responsables de la Prueba.

Hinata permaneció cerca del grupo de shinobis de Konoha, callada. Nunca pensó que el Examen de Jounin fuera a ser fácil, ni siquiera concibió esa idea; pero la cara de Temari era absolutamente clara: la decisión de entrar en aquel territorio tenia que ser absoluta, porque tendrías que tener la certeza de que volverías a salir. Y ella iba a conseguirlo, no había viajado tan lejos de su aldea para sentir miedo y abandonar ahora, a las puertas (y nunca mejor dicho) del peligro.

Dentro del grupo de Konoha crecía un murmullo de inseguridad, y algunos hablaban de que seria mejor abandonar. Varios ninjas otras aldeas tenían idéntica intención, y susurraban unos a otros sus opiniones al respecto.

Las tres ninjas "cursis" de Konoha tenían el miedo pintado en la cara, y solo los ninjas de la Arena parecían seguros de su éxito en esta prueba. Algunos miraban divertidos la situación creciente de los demás grupos. En medio de ellos, Gaara sobresalía por su altura, y era el que estaba mas tranquilo de todos ellos.

Miraba en dirección a las puertas de la muralla; sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

Hinata odió esa actitud ante una situación tan seria como aquella, y que no reprendiera a sus compañeros por su burlesca provocación hacia los demás. Aunque comprendía que el no tuviera miedo ante aquel examen; él era fuerte, hábil y tenia un inmenso chakra que nunca gastaba totalmente gracias a su arena.

"No se puede negar que sea el más fuerte de su Aldea, pero tampoco se puede negar que es un monstruo"

Un ninja de la Arena se percató de que Hinata observaba con atención a Gaara; este se acercó confiado hacia la chica, que era más baja que el.

- Sé quién eres…una Hyuuga. Tu familia es bastante famosa, y lo es por su poder. Puede que no tengas el aspecto atemorizante que todos esperan pero noto que, a pesar de ello, tienes mucha habilidad…

Hinata, normalmente, cuando le hablaba un extraño, miraba atemorizada y tensa la actuación del individuo. Pero, esta vez, inquieta por la situación de la prueba, miró a los ojos fijamente de su interlocutor.

- No lo dudes…- replicó ella- ¿Sólo has venido a decirme eso? – espetó ella con crudeza

En la cara del chico se dibujo una desagradable mueca. Lanzando un bufido, prosiguió:

- Sin duda eres de Konoha, vuestro orgullo os ciega, os creéis los mejores, los amos del mundo…pero él… - Señaló a Gaara, que se hallaba entre el gentío de gente, y no se percataba de la conversación.

- Pero él, sin duda – prosiguió dándole mucho énfasis a sus palabras- acabará con eso. Nuestro Gaara y su control de la arena os dio muchos problemas en el pasado, y no va a dejar de darlas ahora. Siente un profundo amor por la batalla como habrás oído…

Hinata no pudo más que reírse con aquello último. El chico se quedó atónito ante esa reacción; una reacción así no se espera de una chica tan delicada, en apariencia, como ella. Él pudo notar que cuando se reía de esa manera, Hinata tenía un aspecto cruel en sus ojos.

- ¿Vuestro Gaara? ¡Nunca había oído algo tan gracioso…y ridículo!

- … ¿Qué? ¡Estas loca!

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Gaara no pelea por ti, ni por tu aldea? Él os odia, y el beneficio de sus actos, sin duda, solo le dan fruto a él, y quizás, a sus seres queridos más cercanos.

- Es un ninja de la Aldea de la Arena, y por tanto, es un servidor de ésta, ¡así qué no te metas donde no te llaman!

Hinata soltó una carcajada, una que cortó como un cuchillo toda conversación que se estaba produciendo simultáneamente alrededor. Incluso Gaara, alejó sus reflexiones para observar a la chica de pelo azulado. Mientras, el chico de la Arena, humillado por la actitud segura de Hinata, miraba con odio a la chica.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¡No te rías de nuestra Aldea! – Él la agarró por un brazo fuertemente, con intención de sacudirla, pero Hinata tenía mas fuerza de lo que aparentaba y no la movió de su sitio. Se liberó de una sacudida de la mano opresora y le susurró entre dientes:

- Me río de vuestra ingenuidad…Creáis monstruos y os creéis que con simples palabras conseguís lealtad eterna y…

Hinata se interrumpió a sí misma con un grito ahogado, porque en ese momento tenía otro oyente de sus palabras; que no era otro que el mismo aludido: Gaara del Desierto.

* * *

Él simplemente, al oír la risa escandalosa de Hinata, se acercó para descubrir que pasaba, porque no quería que hubieran disputas entre gente de su Villa y Konoha antes de la Prueba. Pero…lo que acababa de escuchar de aquella chica, que le había parecido tan inocente, tan ingenua, poco conocedora de lo que él era, era sorprendente.

Posiblemente la actual Hokage, o el propio Naruto propiciaran el conocimiento del origen de su fuerza. Sin duda era una información importante para ella, sin duda, si quería almenos tener alguna posibilidad de vencer en un combate contra él.

No había posibilidad de que las otras villas tuvieran conocimiento del poder que tenia Gaara, y parecía que los otros shinobis de Konoha desconocían cualquier cosa sobre él.

"¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?"

Hinata tenía los ojos fijos en Gaara, que estaba sumido en una reflexión profunda. El otro chico de la arena, al percatarse de la presencia de Gaara, se alejó de aquel sitio, convencido de que el pelirrojo descargaría toda su furia contra aquella chica, y no quería ni presenciarlo ni que pereciera en aquel acto.

Hinata pensó que refugiarse en su grupo de ninjas, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo. De hecho, al ver a Gaara tan confundido con las palabras que había dicho sobre él, decidió decirle algo. Era extraño que no la mirara directamente, ni que la arena se moviera por emociones negativas producidas por sus palabras.

- ¿Gaara…?

Ella, movida por algo que desconocía, se acercó al chico, que no respondió. Llegó a estar a su lado, muy cerca sin percatar ningún movimiento del chico. Una mano tocó el brazo de Gaara.

-¿Gaara? Gaara-san… ¡Ah!

Su movimiento fue muy rápido, mas rápido que Hinata, que no tuvo tiempo de retirar la mano del brazo del chico. Una mano grande y fuerte le agarró por la muñeca e impedía que ella se alejara de donde estaba.

El rostro de Gaara se inclinó hacia el suyo; por un momento Hinata pensó que la iba a besar, pero sus labios pasaron de largo y pararon al llegar a su oído. Estos, susurraron:

-¿Quién te lo contó?

Hinata tragó saliva; sabia perfectamente lo que le estaba preguntando. Luego, replicó con voz trémula:

- No…sé de lo que me hablas…

La mano estrechó más su presión en la muñeca de Hinata. Ella emitió un quejido mudo.

- Claro que lo sabes… ¿Quién? ¿La Hokage?...O, ¿fue Naruto, quizás?

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

Hinata luchó contra el dolor que le causaba el apretón que Gaara le provocaba en su muñeca; intentó apartarse pero él siempre la volvía a atraer hacia sí. Un sentimiento de desesperación la poseyó. ¿Iba a matarla, como había hecho con otros anteriormente? Su cara no mostraba ningún sentimiento, no se podía adivinar nada en aquellos vacíos y gélidos ojos.

- Sólo quiero que me digas quien te ha contado lo referente a mi poder…

Su voz era profunda y glacial y la presión era cada vez más dolorosa. Si Hinata hubiera querido gritar, habría sido en vano, pues de su garganta no salía ni el más tímido sonido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; definitivamente, Gaara era un monstruo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltala inmediatamente!

Algunos ninjas de Konoha se acercaron apresuradamente hacia Gaara y Hinata. Entre ellos, destacaban las tres ninjas "fashion" que iban con Hinata. Ellas, al ver como cogia Gaara a Hinata, ahogaron un grito, y con cara de enfado, fueron allí mismo corriendo.

Gaara suspiró resignado, y aflojó su presión a la muñeca de Hinata. Hinata vio como se apartaba un poco de ella sin soltarla. Aun pudiendo soltarse con un forcejeo, ella prefirió no hacerlo.

- ¡Hinata-san! ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Te está incordiando?

- Oye, ¿qué haces agarrándola de esa manera? ¿Qué intentas?

- ¡Quién te crees para hacer eso!

Gaara emitió una débil risita, y se giró hacia ellos, sin dejar de soltar a Hinata.

- ¿A qué viene este alboroto? Ni que fuera a matarla…

Los ninjas de la Arena temblaron con esas palabras…Gaara diciendo esas palabras sonriendo, le confería a los vocablos un significado más siniestro. Gaara prosiguió:

- Sólo estaba hablando con ella…

Él dirigió una mirada hacia Hinata que ya se había serenado y le miraba con cara de asombro. Su mirada fue directa, sin pestañear y ahora sus ojos no emitían ese sentimiento de gélido, al contrario; ahora con la luz que emitía el sol, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraordinaria.

Hinata se quedó muda. ¿Era la misma persona que acababa de retenerla de una manera tan inhumana? Y esa actitud de inocencia que desprendía… ¡Con qué naturalidad actuaba para que nadie averiguara de lo que estaban hablando!

- Bueno, Hinata-chaaaaan…me temo que no podemos seguir con lo nuestro en un sitio tan concurrido.

Gaara tiró del brazo de Hinata y la obligó a avanzar hacia el grupo de Konoha. Fue entonces cuando la soltó, y Hinata se quedó paralizada. No se había aún recuperado del ataque psicológico del que había sido victima. Los ninjas de Konoha la miraban con preocupación y no terminaba de convencerles las palabras del chico de la Arena.

Gaara notó la confusión de ella y decidió rematar la faena con algo bastante impropio de su carácter; pues no iba a permitir que lo ocurrido levantara sospechas.

- Te deseo mucha suerte en la Prueba; seguro que lo conseguirás…

Sin más miramientos se acercó a ella, y le dio una palmada en el trasero. Hinata se recuperó a la velocidad de la luz, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron intensamente.

"… ¿Ha hecho lo que creo que ha hecho?...¡¡Será…!"

Se giró con la cara ardiendo de rabia y de vergüenza; una vez mas la humillaba públicamente y esta vez si se había pasado…tocarle el culo…delante del grupo de su Aldea…era demasiado. Él, caminando ágilmente se hallaba ya entre la multitud reunida allí, al parecer sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¡Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – exclamó en vano Hinata, pues no consiguió que se girara, a pesar de que podía oír perfectamente el grito. Solo le arrancó un gesto de despedida con la mano.

" Ahora si que me has cabreado…esta no te la perdono…Muy bien, no le diré a nadie nada sobre tu oscuro pasado ninja, ni el principio de tu fuerza…porque no quiero que nadie te venza…¡Sólo yo lo haré!"

- Hinata-san…

Hinata volvió a la realidad, y vio el problema que se le echaba encima. Mucha gente de su Aldea había visto lo que Gaara le había hecho. Y tendrían preguntas que hacerse…Seguro que se habrían percatado que algo raro sucedía entre ella y ese extraño chico de la Arena…Konoha no era un pueblo de ignorantes.

- Hinata-san… ¡tu novio parece muy interesante!

Konoha no era un pueblo de ignorantes…porque todos estaban de la Villa de la Arena. Hinata, aun un poco roja, le dirigió una mirada de reojo a la chica que se lo había dicho. Ella, le quito hierro al asunto.

- Te equivocas, no es mi novio…Y de interesante, creedme, tiene más bien poco…

De la nada, aparecieron más chicas de Konoha, con extraños brillos en los ojos. Algunas, echaban miradas en dirección a donde se había ido Gaara.

- ¿Entonces no es tu novio? Como hemos visto que te cogía con mucha confianza, pensamos que…

- Esto… ¡no, os aseguro que no lo es! ¡Él no es mi tipo de hombre, en serio!

"Dios mío, ¿a qué viene este interrogatorio?"

Una chica algo más mayor que Hinata, se acercó un poco colorada y le preguntó al oído cuál era el nombre del chico. Hinata no se lo podía creer.

- Gaara…Gaara del Desierto.

- Guau…hasta el nombre parece interesante…Tiene un punto de morbo, ¿verdad? – Las demás asintieron con devoción. La chica más mayor, tocándose el pelo, sin mirar a ningún lugar definido, insistió- ¿No sabrás, por casualidad, si tiene novia?

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Pero es qué no se daban cuenta de que Gaara era un peligro público? ¿Qué los ninjas de la Arena lo evitaban, lo temían; que le dejaban un pasillo para que pasara, porque le tenían autentico terror?

- T-te aconsejo no acercarte con ese tipo de…objetivo con él…en serio…

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Hinata-san…si no te importara eso, no nos dirías nada…! ¡Reconoce que te daría celos si me lo ligara! – dijo con cachondeo la chica, dando a Hinata sonoras palmadas en la espalda.

Hinata la mando a tomar por saco.

* * *

Todos los candidatos fueron llamados por los jounins encargados de la Prueba, y fueron organizados por grupos grandes. Después, a cada uno les dieron un pergamino con las instrucciones que debían seguir una vez dentro de la muralla, y un plano para orientarse hacia otra entrada de la muralla.

Hinata entró en un grupo donde abundaban los ninjas de Konoha, pero también había varios ninjas de la Arena, entre los cuales no estaba Gaara, lo que decreció los nervios de la chica. De hecho, todos los ninjas de la Arena que estaban dentro del grupo, eran muy amables y abundaban las chicas (y ya se sabe que entre las chicas la comprensión es más fácil). Se les entregó también bandadas para ponérselas en los brazos, con diversos colores para no confundirse entre ellos y evitar que alguien ajeno al grupo en particular, entrara en un grupo que no fuera el suyo.

Una vez designados los grupos y entregados los pergaminos, los grupos entraban rápidamente dentro de la zona amurallada, y empezaba la prueba.

El grupo de Hinata entró el cuarto, después del de Gaara. Buscaron un lugar para poder leer tranquilamente el pergamino y decidir sus movimientos.

Hinata abrió el sello que cerraba el pergamino, y lo desenrolló con cuidado. Todas (porque eran mayoría) tragaron saliva, y ella dijo leyendo en voz alta:

- "Vuestra misión es….

* * *

_Esto…gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado para que continuara la historia…Ha sido una temporada muy difícil para mí, porque tenía exámenes y trabajos y no tenia una idea clara de lo que escribir. Para colmo la navidad se me tiró encima (la muy abusona T.T), así que no lo termine antes de lo que pensaba._

_Pero por fin…si señor…lo he acabado…ahora a pensar en el siguiente (aunque eso ya lo tengo pensado)._

**Temari:** Jujujuju…A Dios pongo por testigo que conseguiré que Gaara y Hinata-chan terminen enrollados…

**Kankuro**: Miedo me da…

(Dentro de la muralla)

**Hinata**: "Vuestra misión es…atchuus!" Creo que alguien esta hablando de mí…ññ

**Gaara**: El culo de Hinata-chan…era blandito…pero estaba firme… (Le cae la baba cosa rara)

**Ninja de la Arena nº1**: Em…Gaara-sama, ¿estas bien?

**Ninja de la Arena nº2**: Creo que ha vuelto a tener una crisis de las suyas… ¿qué hacemos?... ¿llamamos a algún jounin?

**Ninja de la Arena nº1**: Mejor construyamos una barca que a este paso…


	4. ¡Moviendo posiciones! La estrategia de H...

�¡Atención!

**Esta historia es mía, y solamente mía; pero claro, los personajes no, son de otro, y claro pues para evitarme pleitos y demás monsergas tengo que ponerlo. Pues eso que no, Gaara no es mío, ni Hinata ni nada. Que pena...y no gano dinero escribiendo tampoco... ¡Qué timo!**

**Pairing**: Gaara/Hinata

**Capítulo 4¡Moviendo posiciones! La estrategia de Hinata**

_Una vez designados los grupos y entregados los pergaminos, los grupos entraban rápidamente dentro de la zona amurallada, y empezaba la prueba._

_El grupo de Hinata entró el cuarto, después del de Gaara. Buscaron un lugar para poder leer tranquilamente el pergamino y decidir sus movimientos._

_Hinata abrió el sello que cerraba el pergamino, y lo desenrolló con cuidado. Todas (porque eran mayoría) tragaron saliva, y ella dijo leyendo en voz alta:_

_- "Vuestra misión es…_

El equipo de Gaara, compuesto por mayoría por chicos pertenecientes a la villa de la Arena se escondió detrás de unas rocas que se hallaban cerca de la puerta por donde habían entrado. Abrieron el pergamino para decidir sus posiciones respecto a la misión.

Un chico delgado, de la Arena leyó el contenido del pergamino en voz alta:

- "Vuestra misión es llegar a la otra puerta, habiendo atacado a otro equipo y arrebatado su pergamino". Ya est�, no pone nada más.

El chico levantó la mirada hacia los demás ninjas. Todos empezaron a opinar sobre qué grupos eran mas débiles para buscarlos. La mayoría consideraba que el equipo de chicas liderado por chicas de Konoha y de la Arena, era el más débil.

Cuando casi ya se tenía decidido, una voz se alzó sobre las otras:

- Ese equipo no es, ni de lejos, débil…

Los ninjas de la Arena se estremecieron con las palabras de Gaara, y los ninjas de otras aldeas lo miraron extrañados. Gaara, encima de una roca situada a más altura, los miraba con ojos fijos. Un ninja trató de razonar con el, mediante argumentos:

- Pero…El grupo de chicas siempre es el mas débil…Seguro que les podemos vencer…

- La chica Hyuuga está en ese equipo…Y ella no es frágil.

Varios chicos se miraron interrogantes. ¿Por qué Gaara, el temible ninja de la Arena, temía a esa mujer¿Temía un enfrentamiento con ella?

Las opiniones empezaron a diferenciarse entre el equipo. Varios se ofrecieron para buscar a los demás equipos y comparar, pero Gaara les disuadió diciéndoles que no disponían de tanto tiempo como para observar los niveles de los otros equipos.

Un ninja de la Aldea de la Lluvia se acercó al pelirrojo, y le dijo:

- Eres conocido como uno de los ninjas más fuertes, no entiendo a que viene eso de que no podemos atacar al grupo de chicas, por esa muchacha del clan Hyuuga. ¿Qué clase de información posees de ella que no poseamos el resto?

Gaara guardó silencio sin mirar al chico de la Lluvia. Éste simplemente se acercó más a él, y le toco al hombro.

- O…no será porque tienes una relación personal con ella…y no quieres que…

- …!

Los ninjas de la Arena estallaron en carcajadas; uno casi pierde el equilibrio al oír aquello, y muchos se tapaban la boca para no producir mucho escándalo. Uno de ellos, que podía hablar con algo de esfuerzo le replicó al ninja de la Lluvia:

- Me parece que has entendido mal las palabras de Gaara. Sin dudaél tiene más información sobre esa kunoichi que nosotros. Personalmente – continuó apoyándose en una roca- creo que no debe ser tan fuerte, y de sobra podríamos con ellas, pero las chicas suelen ser mucho mas ágiles y veloces que los hombres. Y podrían salirnos con emboscadas o cosas al estilo.

Gaara continuó callado oyendo discutir al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Le había sorprendido la respuesta del chico de la Lluvia, pero realmente le había asombrado que los ninjas de la Arena pensaran de antemano que no era posible que Gaara se interesara por Hinata de una manera íntima.

"Ellos no me ven como un chico de su edad…ni siquiera como una persona normal…Para ellos solo soy una maquina de matar, sin otra función que la de proteger la Villa…"

El debate discurría sin tener en cuenta el mutismo de Gaara, que navegaba entre sus reflexiones. Dos ninjas pertenecientes a la Hierba estaban a favor de seguir al grupo de las chicas. Mientras, los de la Arena decían que quizás el grupo mixto de ninjas de Konoha era una buena posibilidad; podrían eliminar un grupo bastante fuerte.

Gaara miraba al resto de ninjas…Como movían sus labios, como interactuaban entre sí, como se escuchaban…y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, acompañado de un sentimiento de soledad como nunca había sentido…

"Ella tenia razón cuando le dijo todo eso a ese chaval de la Arena…que yo era una herramienta para la Villa…que creen conocerme y controlarme como un animal, y que pueden mandarme ordenes sin preocuparse por mi…"

- Bueno- concluyó un chico de la Arena- entonces estamos de acuerdo con el plan…Gaara-san¿qué te parece?

"Si la eliminara…nadie de su Villa aparte de la Hokage y Naruto sabrían mi secreto…"

- Gaara-san… ¿Estas bien?

"Nadie lo sabría, podría pasar por una persona normal en otras Villas sin sentirme observado y señalado…Pero…"

La voz de Gaara sonó sin emoción.

- Yo…

"Pero…"

- Yo…he tomado mi decisión.

* * *

En un lugar más hacia el oeste, un grupo ninjas avanzaba hábilmente entre un bosque pequeño repleto de árboles negros con retorcidas ramas.

El conjunto de ninjas de la Lluvia avanzaba cierta distancia, y paraba de repente, para vigilar sus espaldas y explorar el terreno mas adelante para evitar sorpresas desagradables. Una vez asegurado que mas adelante no hallarían inconvenientes, seguían con veloz ritmo.

Había cinco ninjas que encabezaban el conjunto, y estos se encargaban de explorar el terreno de delante, mientras otros cinco ninjas vigilaban que nadie o nada les siguiera. Súbitamente, un ninja del principio levantó el brazo para señalar que debían parar.

Otro ninja que iba detrás, se acercó a preguntarle.

¿Qué pasa¿Oíste algo?

- Oí un grito, pero no puedo asegurar que fuera humano…Aquí deben de haber miles de animales, puede que haya alguno que sea peligroso. Debemos asegurarnos antes de avanzar.

Cuando se disponían a adelantarse unos cuantos para explorar, se oyeron voces procedentes del final del grupo. Los dos ninjas se giraron. Un ninja que estaba cerca de ellos y que oyó las voces procedentes de los que se posicionaban detrás, les informó:

- Acaban de oír murmullos detrás también…Y casi pueden asegurar que estos si que eran humanos. Puede que nos este siguiendo algún equipo contrario.

El primer ninja hizo una mueca de disgusto; un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo.

- Mierda…Debemos irnos enseguida…Prefiero enfrentarme a alguna ave loca que a un grupo de ninjas. ¡Vamos!

¡Sí!

El segundo ninja hizo una señal a su grupo y empezaron a avanzan con mas rapidez. El bosque empezó a fundirse con grandes rocas grises, que no impedían que los árboles apoyaran sus gordas raíces en ellas e incluso las cubrieran, y terminaran por rodearlas y volver a tocar el suelo.

El avance era cada vez mas dificultoso, y la velocidad fue disminuyendo, mientras que el paisaje se hacia cada vez mas hostil.

¿No seria mejor esconderse, y esperar a que pasaran de largo¡Nos alcanzaran si seguimos a este ritmo!

Oyó pasar algo rápidamente al lado de su cara, acompañado por un zumbido metálico. El grupo paró en seco. La sangre que manaba de la herida de la cara del chico manchaba un kunai que estaba clavado en una gigantesca raíz próxima.

- Joder…eso era un kunai…Me ha herido…Ugh…

¿Como es posible tanta precisión con un kunai¡Si lo han lanzado deberían haberse expuesto a nuestra visión¡Este paraje esta abarrotado de piedras y raíces; es imposible que te alcanzara con tanta seguridad!

- No se ve a nadie…Escuchad… ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Un sonido desgarrador empezó a escucharse delante del equipo; un sonido de animal nunca escuchado seguido por un temblor que hizo tambalear varios árboles y despeñar algunas rocas de menor tamaño encima del grupo, que se dispersó para evitar el aplastamiento.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. El suelo, que empezó a agrietarse profundamente, desapareció debajo de los pies de los ninjas, obligando a estos a refugiarse en los árboles. Ellos, se aferraban al tronco que vibraba por el aullido del animal o de la cosa que lo emitía. Un olor nauseabundo les llegó con un golpe de viento; y cada vez se sentía mas cerca.

La "cosa" se movía hacia ellos con una tranquilidad pasmosa, como sabiendo que ellos no conocían la zona lo suficiente como para poder elaborar una retirada eficaz.

Varios quisieron escapar, pero desgraciadamente, se encontraron "pegados" al árbol, causado por la espesa y verdosa resina que desprendían los árboles.

De repente surgió una sombra gigantesca, parecida a un reptil, de entre las grietas del suelo…Los animales del bosque se sintieron intranquilos, y aquellos negros árboles con ramas retorcidas parecían pedir clemencia alzados hacia el cielo…

* * *

Los ojos blancos de Hinata observaba el ataque del animal con solemnidad desde su posición privilegiada de un árbol situado en una roca que constituía una montaña, a mucha distancia de donde se producía la verdadera acción.

El plan había sido muy acertado combinando su excelente byakugan con los conocimientos de las ninjas de la Arena que estaban en su equipo. Varias, habían seguido sigilosamente al equipo de ninjas de la Lluvia y cuando sintieron que el territorio del reptil había sido cruzado, habían comenzado a causar escándalo para que su objetivo se impacientara y se adentrara mas en la trampa.

Ella, desde lo alto del árbol, más negro que los que había abajo y mucho más retorcido y maltratado por el Sol, había observado con paciencia el proceso. En el momento indicado usando una gran cantidad de chakra había apuntado a uno de los ninjas que encabezaban el grupo y lo había lanzado. Los resultados fueron excelentes: objetivo alcanzado y cebo preparado.

El reptil tendría un olfato vivo que le alertaría de presencia no grata en su territorio, y un festín copioso. Sin contar el inestable suelo de roca, y la asquerosa resina que los árboles desprendían.

Viendo que llegaban las ninjas de la Arena del bosque, bajó (no sin esfuerzo para despegarse) y espero que les informaran.

- No estaba allí lo que buscábamos…

Hinata se sentó en el suelo agotada, y varias kunoichis de Konoha la miraron abatidas. Ya era más del mediodía, y el objetivo que tenían que alcanzar parecía ser complicado, pese a su simplicidad.

¿Cómo es posible- preguntó amargada- Con la cantidad que hay y no encontrar ni uno…Es inaguantable…

- Y que lo digas…quizás puede que los otros equipos hayan sospechado algo…o puede que en los equipos en los que haya, les hayan puesto la advertencia de que nuestro objetivo es ese…

- No…no es propio de nuestras pruebas- interrumpió otra chica de la Arena que había ido al bosque.

Hinata apoyó la postura de la chica.

- Sí, eso no es correcto, y no seria justo…Estoy segura que no han dado información de ese tipo a otros equipos. Bueno…- se levantó y se limpió el polvo.- Descansaremos unos minutos y seguiremos con otros equipo. Con seguridad, y tal como han dicho Yukino y Himeko, esta zona es la más aconsejable para llegar a la salida.

Las chicas nombradas eran dos Chuunins de la Arena que habían entrenado en otras áreas de entrenamiento parecidas a este, y que habían estudiado cuidadosamente el mapa que los organizadores habían mostrado a los candidatos.

Nada mas entrar en la muralla, y leído el objetivo de la misión, habían compartido con los miembros de su equipo sus teorías y conocimientos, y estaban convencidas de que los equipos preferirían pasar por parajes mas conocidos como los bosques de árboles oscurecidos o los parajes de pedruscos, que adentrarse en la zona desértica.

Sin embargo para llegar a la zona más cercana a la salida, había que cruzar una zona arenosa. Esa seria la única dificultad para llegar a la otra parte, y poder buscar otro equipo que tuviera el objetivo.

Hinata, al cabo de 20 minutos, decidió que era ya tiempo de seguir con la misión, pero encontró que su cuerpo no le respondía aun del todo bien, después de usar tanto el byakugan. Varias chicas le ofrecieron ayuda para llevarla, pero ella se negó.

Entonces apareció una chica de Konoha, que Hinata recordaba haber hablado con ella antes de la prueba y que le había preguntado por el nombre de Gaara. Ésta era de constitución más robusta que la mayoría de las ninjas que estaban en el grupo, y sin decir ni media palabra, apoyó el cuerpo de Hinata junto al suyo, y el equipo empezó a moverse.

- No hacia falta que te molestaras, dentro de nada volveré a estar en plena forma…

La ninja le devolvió una sonrisa amable. Ella le respondió:

- No podemos permitirnos que la líder del grupo este agotada…Descansa lo que quieras, de todas maneras hasta que no pasemos al otro lado de la zona desértica no sabremos a que atenernos. Mejor reúne tus fuerzas para cuando las necesitemos de verdad.

- Gracias…

La otra chica hizo un movimiento de cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto. Después, siguió hablando.

- Me llamo Rei, por cierto…No hace falta que tu te presentes ni nada parecido, ya eres conocida de sobra…

Hinata se ruborizó.

- Eso tampoco es motivo para alegrarse, es un fastidio que te reconozcan a todas horas…parece que no me veáis humana…

Rei estalló en carcajadas, y apoyó el cuerpo de Hinata más cerca de sí.

- Bueno, no es eso, pero viniendo de tu familia, que es la mas antigua de Konoha…Eso hay que respetarlo…ahora descansa¿vale?

El equipo empezó a desplazarse de árbol en árbol…y cuando terminó el bosque, se extendió un paisaje totalmente arrasado. No era ciertamente desértico, sino más bien como un páramo arcilloso, que tenía algún pantano que otro, y alguna planta era lo suficientemente valiente como para echar raíces allí.

Hinata y las demás no tuvieron más remedio que empezar a andar con rapidez para cruzar esa zona lo más rápido posible.

Yukino y Himeko se orientaban en alguna roca grande para saber la dirección. Luego, daban indicaciones y las demás las seguían sin dudar.

Hinata permaneció durante medio hora alerta por si había algún equipo cerca de allí, pero al cabo de unos minutos le empezaron a pesar los parpados y luchaba consigo misma para no dormirse.

Mientras tenía su lucha personal contra el cansancio, Rei le susurró al oído:

- No pesas nada, duerme si puedes. Luego nos serás más útil si estas descansada y despierta.

Entonces Hinata se sumió en un sueño ligero, mientras, aun dormida sentía el calor abrasador en su piel, y oía el susurro del viento cuando soplaba, como sin ganas, sin ningún sonido concreto. Y ella recordó que se parecía a la voz de alguien…

El grupo siguió andando veloz por el terreno.

* * *

Mientras, unos ojos observaban la marcha del equipo dejando una pequeña nube de polvareda que movía el viento.

Lentamente, se escurrió por las rocas que separaban el bosque de la arrasada zona, y arrastrándose se internó de nuevo en el bosque, aquel bosque cuyos árboles clamaban al cielo por su libertad.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de esta…em…historia…por así decirlo…Espero que os guste, y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado en escribirla ( que he disfrutado eh?Por eso he tardado tanto en subirlo…es que quería perfeccionarlo) Bueno…**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS ÁNIMOS**. Espero que os satisfaga lo suficiente como para que me mandéis vuestros comentarios otra vez._

_**POR CIERTO, QUE BUENO ESTA GAARA¿VERDAD?**(los que sigan el manga, ya saben de que hablo XD)_


End file.
